


Шепчущий лес

by Urban_Solitude



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bromance, Fantasy, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Knights - Freeform, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urban_Solitude/pseuds/Urban_Solitude
Summary: В смутные времена междоусобиц два воина из противоборствующих армий временно оказываются по одну сторону.





	Шепчущий лес

**Author's Note:**

> Еще одна работа "в стол" и "для себя", но вдруг кому зайдет. Хотя я в этом сильно сомневаюсь.
> 
> Давно чесались руки написать средневековое АУ по Teen wolf. Надеюсь, любители thiam найдут все пасхалки, даже несмотря на то, что сам фанфик больше про briam - тиам(ust), бриам(er). Вообще, это должен был быть драббл, но я как всегда.))
> 
> Название взято из ПЛИО, как отсылка к Джейме Ланнистеру, чья история меня вдохновила на этот фанфик. Кто читал/смотрел, помнит, что именно с пленения Джейме в Щепчущем лесу и начался его путь искупления. Именно этот мотив и роднит его с Тео, на мой взгляд.Несмотря на то, что в ПЛИО есть локация под названием Дредфорд (Дредфорт?), здесь она является аллюзией на Жутких Докторов и не имеет никакого отношения к Болтонам.
> 
> И картиночка https://pp.userapi.com/c830709/v830709411/db511/SMJsJ8l8QuA.jpg
> 
> * Это почти гуглперевод песни If I Had A Heart группы Fever Ray, саундтрека к Breaking Bad и Vikings.

Сырость… Казалось, она пропитала подземелья насквозь. Стены покрылись гадкой плесенью, запах которой вызывал тошноту. Все еще! Хотя прошло так много времени с момента заключения. Тео поежился. Холод, царивший в его камере, пробирался под кожу. Это единственное, что напоминало о доме. Наверно, ему уже никогда не согреться. Где-то в углу капала вода. Кап-кап, кап-кап… Этот мерзкий звук действовал на нервы так сильно, что Тео продал бы душу дьяволу за грош, чтобы никогда более его не слышать.

Кап-кап, кап-кап… Тео ударил каменную стену. И тут же брезгливо вытер кулак.

Он лежал на какой-то тряпице, некогда бывшей тюфяком, почти всю солому из которого растащили крысы, а может съели предыдущие заключенные. Солнечный свет сюда не проникал вовсе. Тео всерьез размышлял, увидит ли его еще хоть раз? А вдруг его казнят ночью? Или, еще хуже, прямо здесь?

Кап-кап, кап-кап… Невыносимо.

Кап-кап… Вдруг до его слуха донесся шум борьбы и глухой звук падающего тела. Тео поднялся на ноги, понимая, что сейчас к нему зайдет гость. Он был готов к такому повороту. Слишком много людей хотело его смерти. Кто-то из них вполне мог утолить свою личную жажду мести.

Шаги глухим эхом отдавались по подземелью. Тео напрягся в ожидании и немного удивился, увидев своего гостя. Им оказался невысокий, но крепкий человек. В свете факела можно было разглядеть его юное лицо. Тео задержал взгляд на пряжке, удерживающей его плащ — серебряный волк и цветок аконита. Кажется, это герб Данбаров, отделившихся от дома Хейлов больше века назад. Или это кто-то другой? Хейлы расплодили своих волков по всему Северу, а их гербы походят один на другой.

— Сэр Лиам, — представился тот.

— Сэр, — повторил Тео, старательно скрывая улыбку. Рыцарь был так юн, что скорее всего еще даже не нюхал настоящих битв. Наверняка получил свой титул на каком-нибудь турнире.

— Вы — Теодор из крепости Дредфорд, — сказал сэр Лиам, словно это было какой-то тайной. — Вы вели армию химер и убили многих наших людей.

Тео молча кивнул. Он пока не понимал, что здесь делает этот юноша и зачем он говорит очевидные вещи. Если это зачитывание приговора, то к чему такая вежливость? Тео — не рыцарь, с ним не обязаны расшаркиваться.

— Мой отец взял вас в плен, но к сожалению не хочет использовать. Его вассалы требуют вашей смерти.

Тео вздохнул. Слабая надежда, что его обменяют на какого-нибудь важного пленника из волков, только что разбилась вдребезги. Видимо, жажда мести оказалась сильнее доводов рассудка.

— Завтра вас казнят, — продолжил сэр Лиам. — Не так, как положено казнить рыцарей и воинов. Вас сожгут, как колдуна.

— Почему-то в вашем голосе нет радости, — заметил Тео, отгоняя навязчивую глупую мысль, что хоть на костре он успеет погреть косточки. Он наконец позволил себе усмешку и высказал свою догадку: — Вероятно, у вас были свои планы.

Рыцарь гневно сверкнул глазами. Он схватился руками за прутья и горячо прошептал:

— Мне противна сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить вас в живых!

— Но… — подсказал Тео, с удовольствием наблюдая, как с юноши спадает спесь.

Тео с интересом рассматривал его красивое, полное ненависти лицо. И ждал. Ждал, когда тот наконец признается, что задумал. Тео уже понял, что этот человек пришел сюда не для того, чтобы поглумиться напоследок или устроить самосуд. Он — возможный шанс на спасение. Сэр Лиам облизал губы и негромко, едва слышно произнес:

— Вы знаете, как найти колдунов.

— Они предпочитают называться алхимиками, — поправил Тео, но рыцарь его проигнорировал.

— Я освобожу вас, а вы отведете меня к ним. В Дредфорд.

Тео подошел ближе и заглянул юноше в глаза, в которых читалось отчаяние, смешанное с решимостью. Он не шутил. Этот турнирный рыцарь всерьез собрался в логово алхимиков! Что ж, если он хочет погибнуть сам вместо того, чтобы отдать Тео на казнь, его право. Глупо этим не воспользоваться.

— Зачем вам это?

— Это неважно.

— Отнюдь, — возразил Тео. — Вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, что вы готовы рискнуть жизнью и честью ради врага?

— Я рискую не ради вас! — яростно зашептал рыцарь. — Вы нужны мне для обмена.

— И вы считаете, что алхимики отдадут кого-то за меня?

Уверенность во взгляде казалась непоколебимой. Тео даже восхитился этой наивностью. Сэр Лиам сильнее сжал прутья и, оставив вопрос без ответа, процедил:

— Принимайте сделку или завтра сгорите заживо.

— Хорошо, — не стал более припираться Тео и протянул руку. Рыцарь посмотрел на нее и пожал. Тео с удивлением отметил свежие надорванные мозоли от меча на его ладони. Возможно, он был не прав и сэр Лиам все же участвовал в битве.

Он опрометчиво задумался и упустил момент, когда на его запястье сомкнулся железный наруч с цепью на конце. Тео попытался одернуть руку, но рыцарь притянул его за цепь.

— Вы всерьез думаете, что цепи защитят вас? — усмехнулся Тео.

Сэр Лиам не купился на угрозу. Он достал из-за пояса ключ и вставил в замочную скважину. Прежде чем провернуть его, сэр Лиам еще раз посмотрел Тео в глаза.

— Поклянитесь, что не обманете.

Наивность и отчаянность этого юноши подкупала. Тео стало искренне его жаль. В данный момент он не видел причины врать. Если он и впрямь собирался доставить его к алхимикам, то есть по сути домой, отказываться было бы неразумно. А Тео был крайне разумным человеком.

— Клянусь, — ответил он, и замок щелкнул.

Тео переступил порог своей камеры, а сэр Лиам схватил его за другую руку. Тео не сопротивлялся, когда тот закрепил второй наруч. Пусть он оказался закован, но при этом — в одном шаге от свободы. Время сбежать, если встанет необходимость, у него еще будет.

— Теперь мы выйдем отсюда, — негромко, но твердо сказал рыцарь. — В ваших же интересах вести себя тихо.

— Как и в ваших, — сухо заметил Тео, тут же получив недобрый взгляд в ответ.

И они отправились прочь. Сэр Лиам провел его подземными коридорами. Несколько раз им попадались стражники, лежащие без сознания. Те самые, которых сэр Лиам вывел из строя ранее. Тео оставалось лишь догадываться, кто этот человек, ради которого рыцарь предал своего сюзерена и отца.

Они свернули в очередной коридор. Сэр Лиам отпер неприметную дверцу, и они ступили в темный узкий тоннель. Рыцарь шел впереди так уверенно, словно мог видеть в этой непроглядной темноте. Он вел Тео на цепи, будто пса. Это должно было чувствоваться чем-то унизительным, но Тео упорно гнал эти мысли. Все, чего он сейчас хотел, — выбраться отсюда.

Наконец они уперлись в тупик. Сэр Лиам с силой толкнул заслон, и на них пахнуло лесом. Тео втянул этот пьянящий запах свободы и счастливо улыбнулся. Теперь, если их и поймают, то живым он не дастся. Умирать, так свободным. Хотя его руки и были скованы, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с сыростью темницы.

Они выбрались из тоннеля, и сэр Лиам вернул заслон на прежнее место. А Тео осмотрелся. Они и впрямь были на опушке леса. Вдали он услышал ржание и дернулся, чтобы бежать, но рыцарь удержал его за цепь.

— Не сметь! — прикрикнул он на своего пленника. Но, видимо, поняв причину такого поведения, объяснил: — Это наши с вами лошади.

Он потянул цепь на себя и повел Тео в лес. Там действительно стояли две привязанные, полностью снаряженные пегие кобылы. Сэр Лиам подтолкнул его к той, что покрупнее, и сказал:

— Это ваша. Дена.

С этими словами он вставил ногу в стремя и рывком уселся на свою. Он выжидательно вскинул брови:

— Чего вы ждете? Садитесь.

Тео с укоризной во взгляде продемонстрировал свои закованные руки:

— Вы забыли снять цепь.

— Нет, не забыл, — равнодушно ответил рыцарь.

«Это будет тяжелый путь», — подумал Тео и вздохнул. Не без труда он все же забрался на Дену. К счастью, цепь была достаточно длинной, чтобы он мог держать поводья, но не настолько, чтобы причинить неудобство лошади. Погладив ее по шее в качестве извинения, Тео вновь взглянул на рыцаря. Тот нервно сглотнул, бросил прощальный взгляд на замок и повел лошадь прочь. Тео молча последовал за ним.

Прежде чем они пустили лошадей рысцой, рыцарь оглянулся еще раз. Наверно, он только теперь понял, что оставляет это место раз и навсегда.

***

Дорога, если так можно было ее назвать, становилась все более ухабистой. Они избегали проторенных троп, чтобы лишний раз не наткнуться на путников. Лошадям пришлось позволить идти шагом, и теперь они передвигались совсем медленно. Тео все сложнее было держать поводья, а затылком он то и дело ощущал пристальный взгляд. Рыцарь держался позади, очевидно опасаясь, что его пленник вздумает бежать. Эти опасения были напрасны — Тео бы попросту лишился лошади при первой же попытке.

Когда стало светло, Тео смог рассмотреть своего спасителя лучше. Светлые волосы и голубые глаза, упрямство, которое видимо никогда не покидало его взгляда, и тонкий пушок над губой и подбородке. Сколько же этому юнцу лет? Тео только вздохнул, понимая, как это позорно — быть плененным кем-то вроде него. И тогда он решил переключить мысли и развеять скучный переход беседой.

— Позвольте узнать, что вы собираетесь делать дальше?

— Вас это не касается, — немного нервно ответил рыцарь.

— Отнюдь. Вы украли меня у своего сюзерена. За нами наверняка уже отправили погоню.

— Молчите, — огрызнулся рыцарь, — я не собираюсь с вами разговаривать.

Тео закатил глаза. Ему стало жаль этого мальчишку.

— У вас нет никакого плана, ведь так?

Он видел, как сэр Лиам сжал губы и с ненавистью посмотрел прямо перед собой. Тео покачал головой — плохи дела. Его руки все еще закованы, сам он был безоружен. Солдаты рано или поздно их настигнут. Такая желанная свобода вновь ускользала. Тео твердо решил, что в этот раз его живым не возьмут. Воины погибают в бою. Ни за что на свете он не вернется в свою камеру.

— Сэр Теодор, — вдруг обратился к нему сэр Лиам.

— Я — не сэр, — поправил Тео.

— Вы не рыцарь? — удивился сэр Лиам и даже перевел наконец на него взгляд.

Тео был бы рад оценить произведенный эффект и послушать, что же тот собирался сказать, но кое-что заставило его насторожиться. Он приподнял руку, призывая к тишине.

— Слышите?

Сэр Лиам прислушался и, когда лязганье цепи Тео затихло, испуганно распахнул глаза.

— Всадники, — выдохнул он. — Нужно убираться!

Сэр Лиам суетливо огляделся в поисках лучшего пути.

— Туда! — скомандовал Тео, пришпоривая свою лошадь.

Сэр Лиам поскакал следом. Местность становилась все менее дружелюбной к лошадям. Того и гляди сломают ноги. Дена возмущенно заржала, скользнув копытом по камню, и остановилась. Тео выругался — теперь их точно заметили.

— Они приближаются! — Он слышал топот все четче.

Сэр Лиам нахмурился, натягивая поводья, чтобы остановиться.

— Сколько их?

Напрягая слух, Тео ответил навскидку:

— Двое или трое.

— А что, если больше?

Тео не хотел отвечать. Если их и впрямь больше, чем хотя бы трое, смысл есть только в побеге. Но если нет…

— Надо принять бой.

Тео вложил в свой голос всю уверенность, когда-либо охватывавшую его. Но глаза сэра Лиама округлились от нарастающего ужаса. Он приоткрыл губы, из его рта вырвался нервный вздох. Рыцарь выглядел растерянным. Одно дело исподтишка увести военнопленного, другое — в открытую поднять меч на своего солдата. Но в считанные мгновения он совладал с собственным страхом и резко развернул лошадь.

— Отлично, будем сражаться! — сказал он, раздувая ноздри и распаляя свой боевой дух.

Тео провел языком по губе, с сомнением осмотрел себя и устремил на рыцаря вопросительный взгляд.

— Что такое? — не понял тот.

Тео выразительно кивнул на свои руки.

— Я без доспеха, без оружия, еще и скован. Почему бы вам просто не заколоть меня прямо здесь?

Сэр Лиам в недоумении пожал плечами и с легким оттенком презрения поинтересовался:

— Зачем алхимикам оружие и доспехи?

— Алхимия — это не волшебство, — нетерпеливо ответил Тео, с тревогой ожидая скорого нападения солдатов. — И я — не алхимик!

— Но вы же сказали, что не рыцарь! — воскликнул сэр Лиам.

Тео едва не закричал от негодования. Неужели в этой голове кроме красивых глаз ничего нет?!

— Я просто человек, сэр! — рявкнул Тео. — Вы собираетесь снять цепи?!

Сэр Лиам был в явном замешательстве. Противоречивые мысли отражались в его взгляде с лихорадочной скоростью. Их настигнут с минуты на минуту. Тео уже начал прикидывать, в каком направлении стоит пришпорить Дену, чтобы сбежать. Он еще успеет, если сделает это сейчас же. Но он предпринял еще одну попытку, последнюю, достучаться до скрытого разума рыцаря.

— Этот человек действительно стоит того?

Вместо ответа сэр Лиам вперил в него упрямый взгляд, который моментально прояснился.

— Отлично, — усмехнулся Тео, приподнимая руки, — тогда вам нечего бояться.

Он уже и не ожидал, что эти слова помогут. Однако сэр Лиам рывком сдернул с пояса ключ и схватил Тео за локоть. Он быстро открыл замки и сбросил цепи, так что они блестящей змейкой ссыпались на землю. А потом с силой сжал запястья и грозно посмотрел Тео в глаза.

— Если вы задумаете бежать, лучше вам никогда мне не попадаться, — холодно произнес сэр Лиам. — Потому что я убью вас.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он открепил мечи, что были пристегнуты к его поклаже, и протянул Тео один из них. Тео охотно взял оружие. Ощутив в ладони тяжелую рукоять, он словно вернул свои силы. Даже зажмурился от удовольствия на миг. Сейчас жизнь этого маленького рыцаря была в его руках. Но что-то, давно забытое, колыхнулось в душе при взгляде на такого храброго и доверчивого сэра Лиама. Но у Тео не было времени размышлять, что это такое.

Сэр Лиам намотал поводья на правую руку, а левой крепче перехватил свой меч.

— Умоляю, скажите, что вы умеете с ним обращаться, — с надеждой протянул Тео и ухмыльнулся.

Рыцарь метнул в него злой взгляд, не оценив шутку. Но мысленно Тео восхитился этой отчаянной решимостью. Он тоже перехватил одной рукой поводья и выставил меч наизготове. Как раз вовремя, потому что в этот миг из зарослей на них выскочили три лошади.

Тео и сэр Лиам остались на месте, когда королевские солдаты окружили их. Солдаты внимательно рассматривали их, и Тео прочел во взгляде каждого понимание, что беглецы действуют заодно.

— Сэр Лиам, именем короля, сдайтесь! — громко сказал один из них.

Но сэр Лиам лишь сильнее сжал свой меч. Тео перехватил взгляд одного из солдат.

— Теодор из Дредфорда, бросьте оружие! — крикнул тот, Тео в ответ усмехнулся — ни за что он не вернется в плен.

Солдаты переглянулись. Тео на глаз оценил их — у него и сэра Лиама был шанс.

— Одумайтесь! — снова заговорил первый. — Вы совершаете преступление! Верните пленника в замок и будете помилованы.

— Мне не нужна милость короля, — полным ненависти голосом произнес сэр Лиам.

Солдат презрительно фыркнул и прищурился.

— В таком случае вы обвиняетесь в измене!

Сэр Лиам как-то совершено по-детски закусил губу и хмыкнул, Тео даже подумал на мгновение, что тот сейчас расплачется. Но вопреки ожиданиям рыцарь вдруг издал рык и ударил свою кобылу по бокам. Она подалась вперед, едва не врезавшись в лошадь солдата, а сам рыцарь обрушил на него свой меч.

Солдаты тут же пошли в атаку, и Тео пришлось защищаться. Ему бы очень пригодился щит, чтобы отражать удары. Но его не было, поэтому Тео решил поскорее уравнять силы. Он дернул Дену в сторону, отчего нападающий солдат проскочил мимо. Тео из вернулся и полоснул его по лицу. Солдат с криками выронил оружие и обхватил кровоточащую рану руками. А Тео ударил тут же вонзил ему меч в живот. Теперь количество противников сократилось. Солдат свалился с лошади, а на Тео уже понесся другой.

Теперь Тео оказался в своей стихии — только нападение и никакой защиты. Лязг железа разносился по всему лесу и разгонял в жилах кровь. Довольно скалясь, Тео ловко наносил удар за ударом. Ох, как же он тосковал по этому! Битва как ничто иное пробуждает жажду жить. Конечно, Тео мог быть сильнее, если б не ослаб в длительном заточении, но сейчас он был далеко не беспомощным.

Краем глаза Тео увидел, как сэр Лиам проткнул бившегося с ним солдата насквозь. Не успев даже порадоваться, что тот оказался вполне сносным воином, Тео услышал внезапно отчаянное ржание Дены. Не затихая, она заметалась по тропе. Тео тянул поводья в попытках урезонить лошадь, но заметил, что та оставляет кровавый след. Все еще пытаясь удержаться в седле, Тео быстро осмотрел Дену и обнаружил небольшую рану. Проклятый солдат! Тео сцепил зубы и посмотрел в его сторону. А солдат уже снова понесся на него. Тео тянул и тянул поводья, но никак не мог совладать с лошадью. В считанные секунды солдат вонзил в нее меч снова. На этот раз смертельно глубоко. Дена встала на дыбы, а Тео от неожиданности разжал пальцы и рухнул на землю. В ушах раздался звон, в глазах потемнело — сознание поплыло.

Тео очнулся не сразу. Звуки доносились словно сквозь толщи воды. Глаза отчего-то были закрыты, Тео с силой раскрыл их. Пощурившись пару вздохов, он сообразил, где находится. Ладонью нащупал в траве свой меч и оторвал голову от земли. Перед ним предстала ожидаемся картина: поверженный сэр Лиам и солдат с занесенным мечом над ним. Когда они оба оказались на земле, Тео оставалось лишь догадываться.

— Все кончено, сэр, — произнес солдат рваным от сбившегося дыхания голосом.

Тео осторожно поднялся на ноги и застыл на месте. Он мог позволить солдату убить рыцаря, а потом избавиться от самого солдата. Это был шанс сбежать. Тео опустил меч, чтобы дождаться смерти рыцаря. Как вдруг поймал его взгляд. Злой, полный разочарования, будто бы говорящий «я знал это». Укор упрямой, как сам рыцарь, иголкой впился в его уверенность, продырявив ее насквозь.

Сжав меч сильнее, Тео сорвался с места и с силой ударил им солдата в спину. Тот взвыл от боли и удивления. Сэр Лиам успел откатиться в сторону, прежде чем он рухнул на землю. Пока солдат хрипел и захлебывался кровью, Тео зло выдохнул и перевел взгляд на сэра Лиама. Тот смотрел не моргая и настороженно. Не отрывая глаз, он быстрым движением схватил меч солдата и вскочил на ноги. Тео почти не удивился, но все равно вскинул бровь и насмешливо поинтересовался:

— Серьезно?

— Даже не думайте бежать, — сказал сэр Лиам, делая шаг навстречу. — И бросьте меч.

Он был весь испачкан в чужой крови, тяжело дышал и скалил зубы, словно хищник, его глаза переливались сталью. Сейчас он отнюдь не казался неопытным юнцом. Сэр Лиам был достойным сыном своего волчьего дома. Тео хмыкнул и отбросил в сторону свой меч. Но рыцарю этого оказалось мало.

— Почему вы не дали ему меня убить? — спросил он, а в его голосе мелькнули отзвуки искреннего изумления.

Тео выразительно посмотрел на направленный на него меч.

— Поверьте, в данный момент я задаюсь тем же вопросом.

Сэр Лиам пожевал губу в раздумьях и опустил оружие.

— Благодарите своего бога за то, что нужны мне живым.

Тео мог бы рассказать ему правду о своих богах, это бы доставило много удовольствия. Но не в этот момент.

— Да, вы — тоже. Хотя, пожалуй, это неправда. — Тео усмехнулся, наблюдая, как сэр Лиам вновь закипает. — Но вдвоем будет проще отбиться от преследования, так что я вас потерплю.

Он огляделся — их небольшое поле боя было полито кровью трех тел. Вернее, четырех. Тео услышал жалобное сопение и без труда понял, кому оно принадлежало. Он с тяжестью на душе вновь поднял свой меч и, не глядя на сэра Лиама, которого это взволновало, отправился на звук. Дена лежала чуть дальше, за кустарниками. Ее ноги содрогались в предсмертной агонии. Она была единственной, кого Тео было сегодня по-настоящему жаль. Он замахнулся и вонзил клинок в ее плоть. Пара мгновений, и Дена затихла навсегда.

Тео со вздохом вынул меч и поторопился отойти подальше. И тут же наткнулся на взгляд сэра Лиама. Что он сейчас думал, в глазах не отражалось, но они были какими-то странными и непривычными. Не то чтобы Тео успел к ним привыкнуть…

— Что нам делать? — спросил его рыцарь.

— Бежать, — спокойно ответил Тео, нагибаясь к одному из солдат, чтобы снять с него ремень с ножнами — ему уже не пригодится.

Но сэр Лиам мотнул головой.

— Я имею ввиду все это, — он указал на тела.

— Мы можем их спрятать в кустах, но это не даст нам выиграть много времени. Если вы думаете, что они единственные, кого за нами послали, то вы — глупец. Я уверен, что весь Шепчущий лес полон солдат. За нами будут гнаться до самого Дредфорда.

Тео говорил слишком быстро, так что под конец речи ему едва осталось, чем дышать. Он сомкнул губы и сделал как можно более незаметный вдох.

— Что ж, — ответил рыцарь, убирая меч в свои ножны, — тогда нам лучше поспешить.

Тео определенно его недооценивал. Отметив на собственном лице появившуюся ухмылку, он направился к сэру Лиаму, чтобы вместе скрыть следы битвы.

— А вы не так уж хороши, как о вас говорят, — сказал рыцарь, пока они на пару поднимали тела за руки и за ноги и относили в самые густые заросли

— Поживите на питании своей в темнице с мое, сэр Лиам, — проворчал задетый замечанием Тео.

Занятые делом, они не сразу заметили, как одна из солдатских лошадей со ржанием убежала прочь. Тео еле успел догнать и привязать к дереву вторую, когда та вознамерились скрыться следом. Третью сэр Лиам отправил восвояси сам, предварительно сняв сумку с припасами. А после они расшвыряли носами сапог листья и пыль, пряча под ними лужи крови. Тео с удовлетворением огляделся — если пронестись верхом мимо этого места, то ничего и не заметишь.

Они вновь были готовы к побегу: сложили припасы и оседлали лошадей. Тео сел на ту, что поймал ранее. Не имея понятия, как ее зовут на самом деле, Тео мысленно дал ей имя Лита. Сэр Лиам уже направил было свою кобылу на прежний путь, но Тео с сомнением покачал головой.

— Нам не стоит идти этой дорогой. Они знают, куда мы направляемся, а следовательно смогут настигнуть нас в любой точке пути.

— И что вы предлагаете? — растерянно спросил рыцарь.

Тео повернулся к нему и с хитрой улыбкой прищурился.

— Обхитрить их, конечно. Нам нужно выйти из леса не у речных земель, откуда рукой подать до Дредфорда, а у скалистых холмов. — Он замолчал с интересом наблюдая, как бледнеет рыцарь. — Если вы, конечно, не струсите.

Сэр Лиам злобно и шумно втянул носом воздух.

— Никогда не смейте подозревать меня в трусости!

Тео весело кивнул и указал нужную дорогу.

— Тогда нам сюда.

Они свернули в совершенно другую сторону. В ту, куда не сунется ни одна разумная, суеверная душа. И Тео оставалось надеяться, что королевские солдаты были достаточно разумны.

***

Ближе к сумеркам они остановились у лесного ручья, чтобы набрать воды во фляги. Смывая с лица усталость дня, Тео указал на лошадей и обратился к рыцарю:

— Отсюда мы пойдем пешком.

— Что? — опешил сэр Лиам. — Вы имеете ввиду отпустить их?

Тео даже мысленно пожалел, что спас его. Объяснять очевидные вещи было утомительно. Тем не менее, набрав в ладони воды, чтобы еще раз умыться, он ответил:

— Если ваша лошадь обучена лазать по скалам, то дерзайте.

Сэр Лиам закусил губу, видимо, чтобы не сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но внезапно мягким голосом согласился:

— Ладно.

Тео застыл с недонесенной до лица водой. Он и не предполагал, что голос рыцаря может иметь другие оттенки, кроме грубости и раздражения. Вода медленно вытекла сквозь пальцы, и только опустевшие ладони вернули Тео из внезапных мыслей.

— Ладно, — эхом отозвался он, надеясь, что уж его-то голос не звучал мягко.

Они сняли с лошадей свою поклажу и, убедившись, что те как следует напились из ручья, отправили туда, откуда откуда пришли.

— Нам нужно успеть спуститься до темноты, — сказал Тео, когда топот копыт стих.

Вокруг не было никого, по крайней мере, всадников. Тео направился в отвесному склону и оглянулся на рыцаря. Тот не выглядел решительным.

— Я просто уточню, — обратился к нему Тео, — вы боитесь упасть или духов, которыми пугают детишек?

Рыцарь моментально посуровел и подошел к склону. Он оценивающим взглядом окинул предстоящий путь и нарочито небрежно хмыкнул.

— С чего вы вообще взяли, что я боюсь?

Тео развел руками в стороны.

— Отлично.

— Вы пойдете первым, — заявил рыцарь.

— Все еще думаете, что я вас убью? — Тео вздохнул. — Хорошо.

Спускаться по каменистому, пусть и довольно пологому склону в сумерках было не самой лучшей идеей в жизни Тео. Ноги несколько раз едва не соскользнули, и если бы он не держался руками, то неминуемо скатился бы вниз. Как там справлялся сэр Лиам, его не волновало. Единственное, чего стоило опасаться в его возможном падении, что он мог зацепить самого Тео. А у Тео уже не было в планах умирать.  
Однако они оба успешно справились со спуском. Когда их ступни коснулись земли, вокруг окончательно стемнело, и разглядеть что-то можно было только в свете Луны.

— Надеюсь, этот план того стоит, — с сомнением и легким укором произнес сэр Лиам, идя следом за Тео, который на это ничего не ответил.

Было решено отойти еще чуть дальше, чтобы устроить привал на ночлег. Тео выбрал небольшое углубление в скале — недостаточно глубокое, чтобы внутри водились звери, но способное укрыть двух путников от дождя, тумана или росы.

Несмотря на холод, костер они жечь не стали. Сэр Лиам закутался в свой дорожный плащ, чем вызвал в Тео приступ зависти. Именно этим чувством он руководствовался, набирая себе побольше солонины из дорожного мешка. По крайней мере, он был свободен, а холод… Этот холод не чета тому, что пронизывал его тело до косточек в темнице еще день назад.

— Значит, вы не алхимик? — произнес сэр Лиам, пережевывая мясо. Тео покачал головой. Сэр Лиам сделал паузу и спросил: — Зачем же вы сражаетесь на их стороне?

— А зачем вы — против? — пожал плечами Тео. — Вот в чем шутка, мы не выбираем стороны. Мы просто следуем своему долгу.

Он выразительно приподнял бровь и усмехнулся, когда увидел, как рыцарь замер с недожеванным куском во рту и нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное.

— Не рыцарь, не алхимик, кто же вы? Почему вам доверили войско?

— Разве я не достаточно хорош?

— Разве вы не слишком молоды? — в тон ему произнес сэр Лиам.

Тео подавил смешок — сэр Лиам был слишком любопытным.

— Вы всерьез ждете, что я расскажу вам правду о себе?

— Почему бы и нет?

— Тогда правда за правду. Кого вы хотите получить за меня?

Тео принялся ждать ответа. Он посмотрел на звездное небо, которое было похоже на богато расшитые платья леди, которых ему доводилось видеть в Дредфорде. Не так часто, как хотелось бы. Сэр Лиам вздохнул и тихо произнес:

— Сэра Бретта Талбота.

Тео напряг всю свою память, но так и не смог вспомнить, видел ли этого рыцаря хоть однажды. Он прекрасно знал, что это наследник замка Девенфорд, а на его гербе изображены волк, Луна и Солнце. Но вот на поле боя они точно не встречались. В любом случае, это было неожиданно.

— Почему? Он даже не из вашей семьи. Ваш друг?

Сэр Лиам потупил взгляд.

— Мы оба были оруженосцами и сквайрами у лорда Дерека. Я помолвлен с его сестрой.

Он явно собирался сказать что-то еще, но передумал. Тео еще раз повторил мысленно все, что услышал, и посмотрел на явно сконфуженного рыцаря. Хоть Тео было любопытно, дальше расспрашивать он не стал. Теперь-то стало ясно, что тема более деликатная, чем казалось ранее. Потому что такие серьезные риски возможны в двух случаях: ради родственника и ради возлюбленного человека. Тео не знал, поступают ли так ради друзей. Это немного сбивало с толку, и он только начал обдумывать, как использовать данные сведения в собственных целях. Тео по-новому взглянул на своего спутника. Более заинтересованно.

— В любом случае, не я брал его в плен, — посчитал нужным уточнить он. — Даже так — я никогда никого не брал в плен.

И плотоядно улыбнулся. Сэр Лиам посмотрел на него с грустной злостью.

— Не сомневаюсь, — буркнул он. — Теперь ваша очередь.

Тео пожал плечами и просто ответил:

— Что ж… Я попал в Дредфорд в детстве, алхимики растили меня как будущего командира армии. Поэтому совершенно естественно, что когда я вырос, я им стал.

Он почти чувствовал разочарование рыцаря. Увы, никто не говорил, что Тео станет раскрывать свои секреты.

— Почему вы? — пытливо спросил сэр Лиам.

— А почему Талбот? — невозмутимо отразил его вопрос Тео.

Сэр Лиам поджал губы. Тео усмехнулся и принялся за второй кусок мяса. Теперь они сидели в молчании, и это Тео полностью устраивало. Ночь принесла с собой холод. Тео с завистью смотрел на плащ, в который закутался сэр Лиам. Тео мог бы завладеть плащом: схватить меч, сделать выпад и воткнуть в этого маленького рыцаря. Он бы без труда вышел отсюда один. А сэра Лиама, вероятно, никогда бы не нашли. Потому что мало кто ходит по этим местам. Заколоть во сне, оттащить вглубь и все, считай, и не было никогда такого человека на земле.

Но сэр Лиам не сводил с Тео глаз, будто чувствовал, что тот замышляет недоброе. Он сидел в напряжении, оперевшись спиной о скалу, правой рукой он все еще держал свой кусок солонины, а левой сжимал небольшой нож. Тео в очередной раз задумался, почему не позволил тогда солдату его убить. Или позже, когда они спускались сюда. Или вот теперь. Тео был уверен, что победит в их схватке. Он старше, сильнее и опытнее. Но он вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет этого. Рыцарь был ему любопытен. Тео хотелось понаблюдать за ним, посмотреть и послушать. И, может, после этого он с ним разберется. И пусть Тео не нравилось быть в положении пленника, но даже это можно было обернуть себе на пользу. Причем, неоднократно.

Сэр Лиам нетерпеливо вздохнул и почти потребовал:

— Чего вы медлите? Нападайте!

Тео коротко рассмеялся.

— Это было бы нечестно.

— Что именно?

— Наш бой. За мной ведь очевидный перевес.

— Вы сейчас пытаетесь меня оскорбить?

Тео широко улыбнулся. Потом он запихнул остатки свой солонины в рот и принялся устраиваться на ночлег. Укладываться пришлось прямо на холодные камни, которые почти сразу же принялись остужать кожу и внутренности Тео. Под голову он подоткнул одну из сумок, а перед собой положил меч. Свет Луны проник в их логово и подсветил недоуменный взгляд сэра Лиама.

— Что? — хмыкнул Тео. — Я вам тоже не доверяю.

— С чего мне хотеть вас убить? — возмутился рыцарь.

— А почему люди вообще убивают? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Тео и закрыл глаза.

Ответа сэра Лиама он не услышал, потому что почти моментально провалился в сон, который неминуемо настигает путника после дня бесконечного перехода, да еще приправленного доброй битвой. Усталость и сытость победили холод. Засыпая, Тео почти чувствовал счастье. Сэр Лиам точно глупец, раз борется с этим волшебным чувством.

Он проснулся внезапно. Казалось, всего мгновение назад он закрыл глаза и вот уже вынужден открывать их снова. Вокруг все еще темно, а значит пробуждения было вызвано чем-то или кем-то. До слуха донесся шорох мелких камешков  
Мысли быстро проносятся в голове и собираются в одну единственную: Тео задрал голову и посмотрел на сэра Лиама, чья нервная возня и прервала сон.

— Вы в своем уме? — проворчал Тео.

Рыцарь не ответил. Тео насторожился. Он прислушался, подумав, что, возможно, волчьи солдаты смогли найти их убежище. Но вместо шума доспехов и человеческих голосов он услышал вой. Жуткий и пронизывающий до костей. Он повторился еще и еще раз, сэр Лиам снова вздрогнул. Тео был готов поклясться, что слышит, как кровь в ужасе бьется в его жилах. И ему стало смешно. Он фыркнул, потирая глаза. Сэр Лиам жался к стене, держа наготове меч.

— Это ветер, — сжалился наконец Тео. — Он просто создает сквозняк между расщелинами, и получается такой звук.

Со мстительным удовольствием он наблюдал за метаниями рыцаря.

— Это не ветер. Или… — он неуверенно заозирался и будто бы напряг слух. — Вы уверены, что это не призраки?

Тео протяжно выдохнул, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Я абсолютно уверен, что их не существует, — ответил он, приподнимаясь и усаживаясь на месте. Его спина и плечи болезненно затекли от лежания на камнях, и Тео ринулся их разминать.

Даже в свете Луны было видно, как широко раскрыл глаза сэр Лиам. Кажется, Тео посмел пошатнуть его веру в народные сказки. Тео их прекрасно знал — о путниках, которые пропадали в этих местах, а потом их неупокоенные души бродили по округе и пугали простых смертных. К счастью для Тео, он не был простаком. И пусть завывания и впрямь звучали угрожающе, опасности в себе не таили.

— Вы не можете быть уверенным в том, чего не знаете наверняка.

— О, я знаю, — усмехнулся Тео.

— Откуда? — недоверчиво спросил рыцарь.

Тео замешкался, раздумывая, стоит ли вообще говорить с ним на эту тему. Но рыцарь казался заинтересованным.

— Вам хоть известно, кто такие алхимики? — все же рискнул он. — Они ученые. Изучают мир вокруг. В нем нет ничего таинственного, если просто пользоваться мозгами. Попробуйте, сэр, это увлекательно.

Сэр Лиам распахнул глаза еще сильнее, по мнению Тео они могли бы выпасть из глазниц.

— Так вы считаете, что их любознательность способна возместить ущеб за зло, которое они несут?

— Я не говорю, что все, что они делают — хорошо, — возразил Тео, подавив порыв дотронуться до самого своего жуткого шрама, оставленного ими.

Сэр Лиам презрительно хмыкнул и качнул головой.

— А не боитесь, что ваши хозяева узнают, как вы говорите о них?

— Они мне не хозяева! — отрезал Тео. — И им все равно, что я о них думаю или говорю.

В любом случае, он был благодарен им за то, что имел сейчас: за свои знания, силу и положение. И уже неважно каким путем это Тео досталось. Он закутался в свой плащ сильнее.

— Завтра нас ждет долгий переход, так что потрудитесь больше не шарахаться от дуновения ветерка.

Вместо ответа Тео услышал злобное сопение и, удовлетворено улыбнувшись, стал медленно проваливаться в сон.

***

Утро наступило раньше, чем хотелось бы. Тео определенно не выспался. Тело зверски болело, кости ныли, хотя стоило признать — камни все равно были лучше, чем сырое подземелье. После скудного завтрака они собрались и направились по дороге, ведущей сквозь ущелье. Шли молча. Изредка Тео ловил на себе подозрительные взгляды своего спутника, а иногда и сам посматривал на него исподтишка.

— Когда мы выйдем из леса, то окажемся у дороги, — сказал Тео утром, почти сразу после пробуждения. Он нарисовал на земле веточкой подобие карты и показал на ней предстоящий маршрут. — Но мы не пойдем прямиком в Дредфорд. Мы свернем вот сюда, в Риверсайд.

Сэр Лиам с сомнением смотрел на карту.

— Но мы прибавим минимум день к пути.

— Именно поэтому мы окажемся вне опасности. Ваши люди, вероятно, все еще нас ищут.

Сэру Лиаму затея не понравилась, но, как ни странно, возражать он не стал. И теперь вышагивал с Тео едва ли не бок о бок. Чтобы было удобнее идти, они сделали себе палки из стволов молодых деревьев. Опираясь на них, пробираться через скалистую местность стало проще. Сэр Лиам оказался прав, им пришлось потратить на переход больше времени. Они миновали горы лишь к концу дня. И поэтому этот самый день прошел спокойно. Им не повстречалось ни одного солдата. Из чего можно было сделать вывод, что свернуть на более длинный путь было хорошей идеей. Но вместе с сумерками над ними нависла и угроза быть пойманными. Где-то в лесу все еще могли рыскать их преследователи.

Листья шелестели над их головами, создавая иллюзию человеческих голосов. Простой люд давным-давно слышал в этих звуках шепот древних богов. Будь Тео таким же суеверным, то верил бы в эти сказки. Но то был просто ветер. Удивительно, как часто ветер обманывал людей. Тео остановился у раскидистого дуба и огляделся. Толку от этого было немного — в темноте сложно различить многие вещи. Но, по крайней мере, Тео не увидел отблесков лунного света на вражеском оружии. И на данном этапе этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы негромко объявить:

— Привал.

Ночевка в этом месте не казалась такой же безопасной, как в ущелье. Но при этом отличалась от нее несильно: они не разжигали костра и ограничились водой с солониной. Вот только теперь их лежбища располагались куда ближе, а оружие было наготове в случае нападения извне, а не друг на друга.

Тео смотрел на небо с легкой россыпью звезд и никак не мог уснуть. Его колени и щиколотки буквально сводило от холода, тянущегося от земли и из воздуха. Он с трудом поборол желание прижаться к наверняка теплому рыцарю, лежащему в пяти дюймах от него. И по длинным вдохам и выдохам Тео понял, что тот тоже не может уснуть. Тео не был в состоянии согреться, но по крайней мере мог развлечься разговором. Молчание в течение дня еще больше раззадорило его любопытство.

— Он ваш друг? — спросил Тео. — Вы так и не ответили.

Какое-то время вокруг сохранялась тишина.

— Нет, — наконец ответил рыцарь странно севшим голосом. — Мы никогда не были друзьями.

Тео повернулся к нему, что бы оценить реакцию, но в темноте был виден лишь силуэт.

— Скажите, зачем же вы тогда рискуете всем?

Сэр Лиам задержал дыхание. Тео видел, как он напрягся, приоткрыл рот и едва слышно вдохнул. Он казался несчастным от того, что не мог ответить правду. Тео знал, что под властью эмоций люди творят безумные вещи. Сколько чудесных баллад об этом сложено! Но вот здесь рядом с ним был вполне смышленый, хоть и немного бестолковый, юноша, живой и настоящий. И он тоже ставил себя под удар по непонятным самому Тео мотивам. Это становилось все интереснее.

— Поправьте меня, если я ошибаюсь, — вновь начал Тео, не желающий так просто упускать шанс залезть в чужую душу, — но разве смерть наследника не приближает вас, как жениха его сестры, к владению замком?

— Мне не нужен Дэвенфорд, — отрезал рыцарь.

По его голосу было слышно, что он не врет. И Тео осенило. Сэру Лиаму действительно не был нужен Дэвенфорд. Ему был нужен его наследник. Непривычное и очень неприятное чувство шевельнулось у Тео в груди.

— К чему эти вопросы? — ощетинился рыцарь. Он повернулся к Тео, теперь на его глазах появились блики лунного света. Тео замер на мгновение.

— Я всего лишь хочу быть уверенным, что вы доставите меня домой, — мягко ответил он, надеясь, что звучит достаточно миролюбиво.

Сэр Лиам промолчал. Возможно, в этот момент он кривил в недоумении брови или еще что, но Тео видеть этого не мог.

— Я даю слово, что отведу вас домой. Конечно, если будет возможен обмен.

Тео хмыкнул.

— Буду надеяться, что ваше слово врагу крепче клятвы сюзерену.

Он услышал негодующее сопение.

— Спите! — процедил сэр Лиам и отвернулся.

Тео усмехнулся, довольный тем, что вывел рыцаря из себя. Однако веселье быстро улетучилось. С тишиной вернулось и ощущение пронизывающего холода. Тео слышал, как зябко ежится сэр Лиам. Повозившись на месте, Тео не выдержал и придвинулся ближе, прижимаясь к его спине. Рыцарь дернулся, но Тео удержал его на месте, положив руку поверх его локтя.

— Я всего лишь не хочу околеть, — объяснил он. — Вам никого не отдадут за мой замерзший труп.

Сэр Лиам перестал вырываться. Какое-то время он лежал будто бы сам обледенел. Но вскоре расслабился. Тео уперся лбом ему практически в затылок. От его неожиданно широкой спины стало заметно теплее. Тео счастливо улыбнулся, когда колени перестало сводить. Это напомнило ему, как в детстве они с сестрой грелись под одним одеялом. А потом воспоминания сменились на другие. На ту часть детства, которую Тео провел в Дредфорде. Он попал туда зимой, и там было слишком холодно. По ночам он точно так же жался под шкурой, служившей покрывалом, к Гаррету, такому же случайно угодившему в плен мальчишке. Он был старше, умнее и хитрее. И относился к Тео, как к младшему брату. Это Гаррет придумал называть его Тео, вместо Теодора. И по непонятной причине Тео нравился этот вариант куда сильнее.

Сейчас, вспоминая сестру и Гаррета, Тео задумался, пошел бы он на подобные риски ради них? Пошел бы он на такое ради кого бы то ни было вообще? Есть ли в нем та же черта, что так озадачивает своим наличием в сэре Лиаме? Он так и не понял, зачем именно тот рисковал своей жизнью. Своя шкура ведь дороже. Тео еще недолго размышлял об этом, и вскоре дыхание и сердцебиение сэра Лиама его усыпило.

***

Тео проснулся от шевеления рядом. Резко открыв глаза, он не сразу вспомнил, почему лежит, уткнувшись в чей-то затылок. Спустя мгновение память вернулась. Они уснули рядом, чтобы согреться. И это у них чертовски хорошо получилось. Тео с удовольствием отметил, как ему сейчас тепло. И тут же с содроганием понял, что скоро придется окунуться в утреннюю прохладу. Тео даже замер, чтобы отсрочить этот момент.

Но сэр Лиам завозился вновь. Вдруг он застыл и резко обернулся. Его испуганный взгляд порядком повеселил Тео, который тут же усмехнулся и, приподняв брови, севшим после сна голосом произнес:

— С добрым утром.

— Какого черта?! — нахмурился рыцарь, пока в его глазах прояснялось.

Наконец он тоже сообразил, что происходит, и отвернулся. Увы, это все слишком затянулось. Тео нехотя отодвинулся, с сожалением ощущая ускользающее тепло чужого тела. Он потянулся и, скинув плащ, служивший покрывалом, резко вскочил на ноги. Так было проще — не растягивать неприятное. Но затекшие за ночь мышцы все равно обмануть не удалось. Они тут же отдались скованностью и ломотой. Разминая конечности, Тео наблюдал, как рыцарь неуклюже поднимается с земли. Посмотрев на Тео, который выглядел уже куда бодрее, он последовал его примеру. И отчего-то довольный этим фактом, Тео ухмыльнулся.

Он чувствовал себя уже намного лучше и потому оставил своего спутника и направился поодаль, чтобы справить нужду. А когда вернулся, то не обнаружил рыцаря в лагере. Вероятно, тот тоже отлучился. Тео снова принялся разминать ноги и руки, ожидая, что сэр Лиам вот-вот появится. Но шли минуты, а он все не возвращался. Почуяв неладное, Тео как следует осмотрелся. По примятой траве он определил направление, в котором ушел рыцарь. Тео ступал тихо и аккуратно и очень скоро увидел сэра Лиама. Тот стоял, прижавшись спиной к широкому стволу дерева. Заметив приближающегося Тео, рыцарь выразительно округлил глаза и мотнул головой куда-то за дерево. Тео кивнул, понимая, что в указанной стороне находятся люди, и медленно приблизился рыцарю.

Сэр Лиам выставил ладонь с двумя согнутыми пальцами — значит, людей было трое. Тео снова кивнул и заглянул за дерево. Он увидел их не сразу. Сначала услышал шорох и приглушенные голоса. Тео напряг слух, но не разобрал ни слова. Наконец один из чужаков мелькнул среди зарослей, и Тео увидел знакомые доспехи. Это были химеры. Тео замер — перед ним возникла небольшая дилемма. С одной стороны, было удачей наткнуться на своих солдат, а не на вражеских. С другой же, они наверняка убьют сэра Лиама. Тео это было не нужно. То, что сейчас связало на время его и сэра Лиама, могло принести свои полезные плоды, и в данный момент оно было хрупким, любое вмешательство извне непременно бы все испортило. Лучшим решением было не попадаться вовсе.

Однако сэр Лиам думал иначе. Тео даже понимал его опасения, хоть и не разделял. Когда рыцарь дернулся, чтобы сбежать, Тео удержал его за руку и медленно покачал головой, надеясь таким образом остановить. Сэр Лиам изумленно наблюдал за движениями головы Тео и почти не сопротивлялся, когда тот прижал его спиной к себе.

— Шш, — прошипел Тео ему на ухо, и рыцарь замер в его внезапных объятиях.

Тео молча следил за химерами и ждал, когда они наконец уйдут. Держать в руках сэра Лиама оказалось до удивления не противно. Даже немного приятно. Потому что от этого стало теплее. И в случае чего можно было использовать его в качестве живого щита. Иначе Тео объяснить это ощущение не мог.

Они простояли так до неприличия долго, прежде чем солдаты решили двигаться дальше. Тео напряженно смотрел, как они удалялись, обходя дерево, служившее ему и сэру Лиаму укрытием, в опасной близости. Обернись хоть один из солдат, то непременно заметил бы. К счастью, этого не произошло. Тео чувствовал облегчение от того, что ему не пришлось делать выбор. Даже сэр Лиам расслабился в его хватке. Тео разжал ладонь, сжимавшую его плечо, когда солдаты почти скрылись в зарослях, и обменялся с рыцарем радостными взглядами.

Вдруг над их головами раздалось громкое карканье. Солдаты резко обернулись. И, конечно же, сразу увидели Тео и сэра Лиама. Это не могло быть правдой. Просто не могло. Их выдала какая-то несчастная птица!

«Проклятье», — подумал Тео, когда солдаты побежали в их сторону.

Не сговариваясь, они с сэром Лиамом бросились к месту ночлега. Едва успев похватать свои мечи, оба тут же оказались окружены химерами.

— Кто у нас здесь? — сально улыбнулся один из них и прищурился, уставившись на пряжку сэра Лиама. — Никак волки?

Тео скользнул взглядом по мечу в его руке — она сжалась сильнее, будто солдат собрался нанести удар. Тео напрягся, но рука слегка расслабилась. Сэр Лиам многозначительно посмотрел на Тео. Что он хочет? Чего он ждет? Тео терялся в ответах. Это и не важно, он все равно будет действовать по-своему.

— Что молчите? — вновь начал солдат. — Ничего, мы вас живо разговорим.

Их было трое. Снова трое против двух. Или, быть может, четверо против одного? Тео не хотел такого исхода, но ведь своя шкура и впрямь дороже.

— Где ты увидел волка? — спокойно отозвался он. — Или ты не в состоянии признать своего командира?

Солдат фыркнул и переглянулся со своими товарищами. Все они теперь смотрели на Тео с неприятным весельем.

— Это вот ты-то наш командир? Не припоминаю такого.

Тео не сводил с него глаз. Насмешка собственных воинов разбередила в нем нехорошее.

— Я Теодор из Дредфорда! — громко произнес он. — Сложите мечи.

— Теодор из Дредфорда гниет в волчьей тюрьме, — не скрывая презрения, выплюнул солдат.

— Как видишь, уже нет.

Солдаты загоготали.

— Ладно, я люблю посмеяться, — вновь заговорил первый, — но ближе к делу. Хотите жить, бросайте оружие.

До чего же он был глуп… Тео даже вздохнул и головой покачал. Увы, что в его планах не было тащить их к алхимикам на опыты, чтобы заставить пожалеть о сказанном.

— Повторяю в последний раз, — как можно спокойнее произнес Тео, — сложите мечи.

— Ты мне не командир, чтобы указывать, — внезапно хладнокровным тоном ответил солдат. И зло прищурился. — Волк.

Тео увидел, как его рука опять сжалась и более не стал ждать. Он сделал резкий взмах и рассек мечом шею солдата. Вот так — быстро и неожиданно. Из раны водопадом вырвалась кровь. Тео бы смотрел вечно в эти изумленные, умирающие глаза, но на него уже бросились оставшиеся двое солдат. Он едва успел отразить удар, когда сэр Лиам прикрыл его со спины.

И вновь загремело железо лезвий. Тео наносил удар за ударом, которые тут же встречал меч противника. Тео был зол на них всех и желал разделаться с каждым. Но эта химера оказалась ловчее и билась умело.

Вдруг позади вскрикнул сэр Лиам, и Тео внезапно для самого себя обернулся. Рыцарь сцепился с химерой, но никаких повреждений на нем заметно не было. Тео облегченно выдохнул и тут же ощутил острую, жалящую боль в руке. Она вновь пробудила в нем жажду крови. Зарычав, Тео налетел на солдата, схватив за запястье сжимающей меч руки. Солдат опрокинулся наземь от навалившейся тяжести. Тео обнажил скалящиеся зубы и со всей силы надавил на его руку, пока не довел ее до шеи. И только когда лезвие вошло под кожу и по нему заструилась теплая кровь, Тео разжал пальцы.

— Постойте, это правда вы! — раздался голос из-за спины.

Подобрав свое оружие, Тео поднялся на ноги и обернулся. Третий солдат стоял с опущенным мечом и смотрел на Тео с ужасом и благоговением. Он наконец узнал своего командира. Сэр Лиам тоже остановился и переводил нерешительный взгляд с одного на другого. «Слишком поздно», — мелькнула жестокая мысль. Тео подался вперед, погружая лезвие меча в скрытую одеждой плоть. Солдат и сэр Лиам одновременно охнули. А Тео даже вынимать меч не стал. И наблюдать, как жизнь покидает тело химеры, — тоже. Он выпустил рукоять и отошел в сторону.

Тео двигался, пока не уперся в какое-то дерево. Он вжался спиной в шершавый ствол, сдавливая раненую руку изо всех сил. Сквозь пальцы сочилась кровь. Слишком быстро… Тео бездумно уставился в одну точку перед собой, пытаясь собраться и сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но его веки потяжелели, а спина заскользила вниз по стволу — Тео будто проваливался сквозь землю. Ярость сменилась спокойствием. Вдруг кто-то схватил его за плечи. Сквозь пелену тумана, Тео резко почувствовал, как его бьют по щекам и с силой тормошат.

— Не смейте умирать! — прорвался в его разум крик сэра Лиама. — Не смейте! Не теперь, когда мы так близко!

Тео приоткрыл глаза. Яркий свет едва не ослепил его. Звуки становились четче. Тео медленно возвращался в сознание.

— Вы нужны мне живым, — полным отчаяния голосом прохрипел сэр Лиам.

Тео не сразу уловил смысл его слов. И поймал себя на мысли, что ему обидно быть всего лишь тем, на кого будут обменивать по-настоящему нужного человека. Захотелось сделать или сказать что-то плохое, но сил ожидаемо не хватило.

— Спасибо за беспокойство, — лишь глухо ответил он.

И обиду тут же уничтожила неподдельная радость, возникшая в глазах рыцаря. Он в сердцах обхватил Тео за щеки и широко улыбнулся.

— Вы живы!

— Конечно, я жив! — возмущенно отозвался Тео, отмечая, что теперь не так уж и сильно злится на сэра Лиама. — Это всего лишь порез руки.

Он кривил душой — порез был непростым, и это понимали оба. Тео потерял много крови, которая все еще продолжала покидать его тело.

— Как мне вам помочь? — вмиг посерьезнев, спросил сэр Лиам.

Тео округлил глаза от удивления. Неужели и так не ясно?

— Обработайте мою чертову рану! — проворчал он.

— Я… — замялся сэр Лиам, — я не знаю как. Я же не лекарь.

Тео сокрушенно уронил голову на траву. Вот так он и помрет — под чистым небом, на краю леса, в компании безмозглого рыцаря. Не самый плохой вариант, если сравнивать с иными перспективами, конечно.

— Ладно, делайте как я скажу, — велел Тео. — Перетяните ее потуже под локтем. И перевяжите как следует.

Сэр Лиам с готовностью закивал так сильно, что Тео затревожился, как бы не тот не потянул себе шею. На перевязь пришлось пустить рубаху одного из химерских солдат. Тео старательно гнал брезгливые мысли о грязи, успевшей впитаться в ткань. Сэр Лиам на удивление послушно следовал указаниям, и его работа оказалась вполне сносной. Тео даже не нашел, к чему придраться. Однако теперь он ощущал еще большую необходимость добраться до Дредфорда. В каком бы он ни был состоянии, там его всегда спасут. Даже против его воли.

— Итак, — Тео шутливо выгнул бровь, когда сэр Лиам помог ему улечься на траве, — теперь мы полностью равны — оба убили своих людей.

Рыцарь зло покосился на него, видимо желая что-то ответить, а потом поджал губы и промолчал. Он согласился! Тео усмехнулся и тут же поморщился от боли.

— Вы могли не убивать его, — наконец нарушил тишину сэр Лиам. Голос его звучал глухо. — Зачем вы это сделали?

Тео напрягся. Этот вопрос рано или поздно прозвучал бы. В голове раздался ехидный смешок Гаррета, но Тео решил быть честным.

— Я хотел убить.

Сэр Лиам отвел помрачневший взгляд и негромко произнес:

— За прошедший день я решил, что ошибался в вас. Напрасно.

— Мне приятно, что вы строили иллюзии на мой счет, — процедил задетый его словами Тео, — но не стоило этого делать.

На душе отчего-то стало гадко. Будто было что-то похуже, чем атака собственных солдат и перспектива истечь кровью посреди леса. Тео прикрыл глаза и устало добавил:

— Просто отвезите меня домой.

Сэр Лиам издал какой-то протяжный заунывный звук.

— Я… пытаюсь.

Он развел руками, перемазанными кровью Тео, и тяжко вздохнул. Тео вдруг стало очень смешно от всего этого. Он фыркнул от смеха и с удивлением обнаружил, что сэр Лиам тоже едва заметно улыбается. Тут же спохватившись, рыцарь сжал губы и коротко облизнул их.

— Отдохните немного, — сказал он таким серьезным тоном, что Тео не поверил ему, — нам предстоит еще долгий путь.

Но тем не менее Тео благодарно кивнул и закрыл глаза. Отдых был ему действительно необходим. В темноте, образовавшейся из-за прикрытых век, было сложно избавиться от образа улыбающегося сэра Лиама. Улыбка, пусть и до безобразия скупая, ему безусловно шла, делая из него совсем другого человека. И Тео поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы видеть этого другого человека почаще.

***

Они передвигались не прямыми дорогами, чтобы наверняка не наткнуться на других солдат. Шли медленно, потому что Тео все еще мутило. Он бы, конечно, никогда в этом не признался, тем более сэру Лиаму, но трудно было не заметить, что идти ему непросто. Тео понимал, что новой стычки лучше избежать. Вряд ли он сможет собраться как следует и дать им отпор. Тео тяжко вздыхал, потому что ненавидел чувствовать собственную слабость. Их конечным пунктом на сегодня был небольшой городок, Риверсайд. Оттуда до Дредфорда было рукой подать.

Тео сделал еще один шаг и понял, что больше не сможет. Он попытался продолжить путь, но качнулся. Сэр Лиам отреагировал мгновенно — подскочил прямо к нему и обхватил за плечи, помогая удержаться на месте.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, — требовательным тоном сказал рыцарь.

Тео на миг задержал дыхание из-за внезапной близости, но закатил глаза — грош цена этой заботе. Сэр Лиам помог ему опуститься на траву и уселся рядом. Тео смотрел во все еще светлое небо, надеясь, что вдруг появившийся шум в ушах исчезнет. Проклятье, ему нужно в Дредфорд! Он не привык терпеть ранения так долго. В замке есть все, чтобы быстро и качественно подлатать любую рану, даже самую страшную.

Сознание вновь поплыло, и, чтобы удержаться в его пределах, Тео негромко запел:

—  _Если бы у меня было сердце, я бы мог тебя полюбить._  
Если бы у меня был голос, я бы мог петь.  
Если я проснусь утром, то увижу следующий день…*

Стало легче. Тео замолчал и взглянул на сэра Лиама. Тот выглядел удивленным и почему-то немного смущенным. То ли слова его задели, то ли самое пение. Тео стало смешно, потому что ему всего лишь нравилось выводить мелодию без какого-то иного смысла.

— Воздержитесь, пока мы в лесу, — сказал сэр Лиам.

Тео потянулся, рука отдавалась болью. Он вздохнул.

— Хорошо, — согласился Тео и обнаружил, что рыцарь смотрит на него с любопытством. — Что?

Сэр Лиам немного глупо поджал губы и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Никогда не умел петь, — зачем-то сообщил он. — Для этого есть менестрели и девушки. У вас красивый голос…

Тео пропустил мимо ушей замечание, вычленив для себя лишь приятное — сэру Лиаму понравилось его пение. Он бы напел еще пару куплетов, но уже пообещал этого не делать.

— Зато как тоскливы пиры, если не можешь на них спеть сам. — Тео прикрыл глаза, позволяя им отдохнуть тоже.

Сэр Лиам издал странный щелкающий звук и тихо добавил:

— В таком случае вашему окружению можно позавидовать.

Тео усмехнулся.

— Мне кажется, если и стоит кому-то завидовать, так это молодому Талботу. Я еще не встречал такой крепкой и преданной дружбы.

Он открыл глаза и впился в рыцаря испытующим взглядом. Было забавно наблюдать, как тот нервничает, пытаясь понять, разгадали его секрет или нет. Конечно, разгадали. И пусть Тео был далек от всего этого, он сумел разглядеть суть. И до сих пор не знал, какие эмоции испытывает по этому поводу. Нечто среднее между раздражением и жалостью. Чувства сэра Лиама делали его разочаровывающе глупым. Тео покачал головой, вернее перекатил ею из стороны в сторону по траве.

— Вы ведь подписали себе смертный приговор этим походом. А что если его самого уже нет в живых?

Сэр Лиам вздрогнул при этих словах и отвернулся. Наверняка он не раз и сам об этом думал. И мысли эти должны были причинять ему страшную боль. Рыцарь тихо сказал:

— Тогда ничего уже не будет иметь значения.

Он опустил взгляд и замолчал. Повисшая тишина была отвратительна. Тео мысленно отругал себя за сказанное. Ему было куда приятнее лицезреть улыбающегося или просто спокойного сэра Лиама, нежели такого поникшего.

— На самом деле, он мне не обрадуется, — вдруг заговорил тот, не поднимая взгляда. — Возможно, он меня даже убьет.

Сэр Лиам хмыкнул, очевидно, давая понять, что так шутит. И снова глупо. Но Тео улыбнулся.

— Зато вы повидаетесь перед смертью, — сказал он.

Сэр Лиам повернулся к нему, его лицо прояснилось. Он подобрал какую-то веточку и принялся швырять ею в траве. Воцарилось ненатужное молчание. Тео следил за рыцарем, увлеченно рассматривающим жучков, попадающихся среди травинок. Он подсаживал их на ветку, подносил к лицу и вдумчиво разглядывал пестрые и не очень крылышки, будто впервые видит. А может так оно и было — люди ужасно ненаблюдательные. Со стороны это выглядело забавно и умиротворяюще. Тео нравилось смотреть людей, узнающих что-то новое. Даже если это им не пригодится. Он подумал, что это наилучший момент, чтобы прояснить один момент. И закинуть наживку.

— Куда вы направитесь после всего? — поинтересовался Тео.

— Намереваетесь послать за нами солдат? — усмехнулся сэр Лиам, не прерывая своего занятия.

— Зачем мне это? Если бы я хотел убить вас, вы уже были бы мертвы.

Сэр Лиам наконец оторвался от изучения очередного жучка и покосился на Тео.

— Вы слишком самоуверенны для человека, которого я в любой момент могу связать по рукам и ногам.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — ухмыльнулся Тео. Он вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Итак?..

Сэр Лиам цокнул языком и пожал плечами. Покрутил в пальцах свою веточку и снова пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, в Дэвенфорд, — ответил он после раздумий. — Это единственное место, где меня не казнят. Или хотя бы дадут фору, чтобы сбежать.

— Так вы планируете бегать всю жизнь? — продолжил Тео, услышав нужные слова.

— Вряд ли кто-то такое вообще планирует, верно?

Тео сбивал с толку его мягкий голос и дружелюбный тон. Не то чтобы ему это не нравилось, но такое было в диковинку. Как местные жучки для сэра Лиама. Наверно из-за этого, Тео поторопился и высказал мысль, родившуюся уже довольно давно:

— Мы могли бы стать союзниками.

Он видел, как застыл сэр Лиам, слышал, как он скептически хмыкнул. Он просто почувствовал все спавшее последние дни презрение к нему, Теодору из Дредфорда. Тео явно поспешил. Нужно что-то еще, чтобы убедить рыцаря.

— Дэвенфорд после вашего с сэром Талботом возвращения будет в опале, и вы…

— Я никогда не примкну к химерам! — оборвал его сэр Лиам. Он обернулся и зло сверкнул глазами. Почти как при первой встрече в темнице.

Тео плотно сжал губы. Он не рассчитывал услышать отказ. Что ж, возможно, все изменится, когда сэр Лиам получит своего друга живым и невредимым. Мысль о том, что невредимым он мог уже не быть, Тео предпочел опустить.

— Вспомните мои слова, когда вас объявят предателями, — спокойно сказал он.

— Никогда, — отрезал сэр Лиам. Так четко, что Тео расплылся в ядовитой улыбке.

— Странно слышать это от человека, освободившего врага и убившего своих солдат.

— Я не совру, если скажу, что большую часть пути подумываю отрезать вам язык, — яростно прошипел рыцарь.

Тео негромко хохотнул, снова закрывая глаза и погружаясь в тишину. Рыцарь раздраженно шуршал веткой по траве, а потом и вовсе ее отбросил. Наживке Тео все же удалось его заинтересовать. Пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем он ее заглотит. Дело было за малым: организовать обмен. И сделать это нужно очень аккуратно. Тео обдумывал, как лучше все провернуть, когда сэр Лиам, встал на ноги.

— Нам пора, — отстраненно произнес он. — Иначе мы не успеем в Риверсайд к ночи.

Он сделал неуверенное движение в сторону Тео, чтобы помочь подняться, и в последний момент передумал. Но тот справился и без рыцаря. А следуя за ним, Тео никак не мог отделаться от навязчивой мысли переманить таки его на свою сторону. Его и весь замок Дэвенфорд, конечно же.

***

Риверсайд. Тео бывал здесь сотни раз. Химер в этом городе не трогали. Их боялись, уважали, пусть и не шибко любили. В самом деле, кто в здравом уме будет любить воинов? Тео часто сбегал сюда с Гарретом в детстве в поисках свободы и приключений. Алхимикам было все равно. Сейчас Тео понимал, что был просто расходным материалом, и его место в Дредфорде тотчас же занял бы другой мальчишка. Но тогда он мнил себя великим стратегом и хитрецом, который мог обхитрить страшных людей в масках. В Риверсайде Тео чувствовал себя на безопасной территории. Ему ничего не стоило сделать так, чтобы сэра Лиама скрутили и бросили в темницу. А то и вовсе убили. Но поступать так не собирался, ведь у него уже был иной план. И Тео почти не сомневался в успехе. Все зависело только от состояния сэра Бретта.

Они остановились под вывеской трактира «Огненный пес». Среди трещин от старой краски все еще угадывалась нарисованная черная собака в языках пламени. Внутри было не очень людно. Видимо большинство гуляк расползлось к ночи по домам, остались лишь самые неприкаянные. И все они глазели на двух воинов, появившихся в дверях. Тео порадовался, что заставил сэра Лиама снять свою волчью пряжку. С ней они бы привлекли к себе не только внимание, но и беду. Волков в Риверсайде не жаловали. Сам же Тео, расправив плечи и задрав подбородок, окинул помещение властным взглядом, будто был тут хозяином. Ему не надо было прятаться в этом городе.

— Милорд! — воскликнула стоявшая за прилавком женщина, с которой тут же слетела сонная усталость.

В ее голосе Тео услышал привычное почтение и страх. Это успокаивало и придавало еще больше уверенности — его узнали. Это определенно его город. Женщина с опаской покосилась на сэра Лиама, не зная, чего ожидать от чужака, сопровождающего командира химер.

— Что вам угодно, милорд? — с плохо скрываемым волнением спросила она.

— Ночлег, ужин и мальчишку посмышленее, — отчеканил Тео.

Женщина с готовностью закивала.

— На втором этаже есть две свободные комнаты. Я прикажу постелить.

Сэр Лиам выразительно кашлянул, Тео с трудом удержался, чтобы не закусить губу.

— Одной будет достаточно, — сказал он, сохраняя прежний тон.

Женщина удивленно моргнула и несмело улыбнулась:

— Это займет совсем немного времени, Харриет подготовит их быстро, и…

— Одну! — оборвал ее Тео и опасно прищурился.

— Как будет угодно, милорд, — протараторила женщина и скрылась за одной из многочисленных дверей.

Оттуда же выскочила как ошпаренная юная девица с охапкой простыней, очевидно, та самая Харриет. И уже очень скоро Тео и сэр Лиам поднялись в комнату. Она оказалась довольно просторной для таких заведений. По крайней мере, в ней смогли уместиться две кровати. Которые на самом деле были лежаками с соломой, застеленными свежими простынями. Тео догадывался, что не всякому постояльцу здесь вообще выдают простыни. Хозяйка даже рассщедрилась на покрывала.

Путники устало повалились на свои кровати и едва не задремали, когда в дверь постучали. Сэр Лиам открыл дверь, и внутрь вошел мальчик. Он держал в руках поднос с хлебом и плошками, в которых угадывалась вязкая каша с мясной подливой. То, что нужно после долгого изнуряющего пути. Тео знал, что на большее в таких трактирах не стоило и рассчитывать, потому что мало кто приходит сюда за едой, а не для выпивки и любовных утех. На подносе Тео удовлетворенно отметил помимо еды кусок пергамента и перо с чернильницей. Хозяйка трактира была поистине умной женщиной, сразу понявшей, что ее просили о гонце.

Тео потянулся за письменными принадлежностями и, получив их, принялся быстро писать свое послание. Сэр Лиам бесцеремонно заглядывал ему за плечо, очевидно, не ожидая от Тео ничего хорошего. «Напрасно, сэр рыцарь», — мысленно раздражался от недоверия Тео. Он избегал упоминания имен, но адресат был достаточно умен, чтобы понять все как надо. Мальчик все это время смотрел на них с любопытством. А когда Тео сложил пергамент, достал из кармана воск. Очень предусмотрительно. Пожалуй, стоило отблагодарить хозяйку позже, когда все закончится.

— Знаешь дорогу к Дредфорду? — спросил Тео, вручая мальчику запечатанное письмо. Тот испуганно вытаращил глаза и неуверенно кивнул. — Отнеси это письмо Гаррету Дугласу.

Услышав имя, мальчик побледнел. Тео усмехнулся, а мальчик все же осмелел и поинтересовался:

— Что мне сказать дозорным?

— Ничего не нужно говорить. Это просто донесение. Вернешься живым — получишь два золотых, — ответил Тео выразительно кивая в сторону сэра Лиама, потому что у самого него денег не было.

— Да, милорд, — сказал мальчик с совершенно несчастным видом и поспешил к двери.

— Постой, — задержал его сэр Лиам. — Вели принести горячей воды.

Мальчик коротко кивнул и вышел. Наткнувшись на вопросительный взгляд Тео, сэр Лиам объяснил:

— Нужно обработать вашу рану еще раз. Вы же сами сказали, что за ваш труп мне никого не отдадут.

— Да, верно, — отозвался Тео, забирая с подноса одну из плошек.

Они ели быстро и жадно, как любые изголодавшиеся по домашней пище путники. И все это время Тео размышлял, справится ли мальчик со своим заданием. А что, если Гаррета нет в замке? А что, если мальчика обыщут или не пропустят? Но ведь Тео не зря просил именно смышленого гонца, такие умеют вручить письмо лично в руки и не попасться. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что мальчик был одним из таких. В противном случае придется иметь дело с алхимиками, а алхимики никогда не идут на сделки. Тео-то, конечно, попадет домой, но вряд ли надолго — алхимики не терпят неудачи среди своих химер. Являться из плена без козырей в рукаве было бы самоубийством. И потому его единственные козыри, сэр Лиам и сэр Бретт, должны уйти отсюда живыми. Что, конечно, никогда не допустят хозяева Дредфорда.

Тео едва расправился с ужином, когда в дверь постучали. Это Харриет принесла ведро горячей воды. Она собрала грязную посуду и торопливо удалилась, стараясь не смотреть на постояльцев. Тео и сэр Лиам же уставились на ведро, и рыцарь оказался проворнее. Он поставил его ближе к кровати Тео и заозирался. Потом наморщил нос и почесал затылок.

— Кажется, я не подумал о перевязке, — признался он с виноватой улыбкой.

Тео задержал взгляд на его изогнутых губах и подсказал:

— Простынь.

Сэр Лиам в сомнении сжал губы, сбивая с них улыбку. Но оценив изрядно загрязнившуюся и пропивавшуюся кровью старую повязку, решительно схватился за край простыни Тео.

— Эй! — возмутился тот. — Почему именно моя?

Но рыцарь лишь злорадно ухмыльнулся и оторвал приличный кусок ткани. Тео подумал, что как только обработка раны будет закончена, он отвоюет постель с целой простыней. Пока же сэр Лиам может раздирать эту, сколько его душе угодно. Оторвав еще несколько кусков, сэр Лиам принялся освобождать раненую руку от повязки. Слишком резко и неуклюже, так что Тео зашипел от боли и недовольно фыркнул. Рыцарь бросил на его извиняющийся взгляд и начал протирать рану.

— Надо будет заплатить за это, — пробормотал сэр Лиам.

Тео ничего не ответил, так как считал, что уже заплатил здесь за все одним своим присутствием. Он молча наблюдал за неловкими движениями рыцаря, то и дело морщась от боли, которую они причиняли. Горячая, влажная ткань обжигала воспаленную кожу, отчего дыхание Тео сбивалось. Вернее, так он убеждал сам себя. Не могло же это произойти из-за того, что он ощущал дыхание сэра Лиама на себе.  
Это было так непривычно и любопытно. Тео всегда обходили стороной людские страсти и привязанности — алхимики за этим тщательно следили. Сестра, единственный родной человек, которого хранила память, умерла в далеком детстве. Еще у него был Гаррет. В обычных семьях их назвали бы братьями. Но у Тео никогда не было кого-то, с кем хотелось бы большей близости, нежели попытки согреться под одним одеялом.

До этого момента.

Тео слегка наклонился, подаваясь вперед. Сэр Лиам от неожиданности замер и удивленно посмотрел исподлобья. Тео смело потянулся к его губам, но рыцарь дернулся назад, как ошпаренный.

— Что вы делаете?!

Тео словно не слышал его. Он ухватил сэра Лиама за затылок здоровой рукой и потянул на себя. Интерес, пробудившийся в нем, стал зашкаливать. Тео должен понять, что именно в этом такого. Прямо сейчас. Но сэр Лиам вцепился в его руку и попытался вывернуться.

— Вы не посмеете, — прошипел рыцарь.

— Посмею, — весело отозвался Тео, удивляясь азарту, заструившемуся по его венам. — И в качестве благодарности позволю вам и вашему другу уйти живыми.

Сэр Лиам перестал вырываться. Он стиснул зубы и посмотрел с такими гневом, что это должно было бы остудить пыл Тео. Но не сделало этого.

— Это низко, — процедил сэр Лиам голосом, полным разочарования.

«Да, — подумал Тео, — и потому так действенно».

И скользнув рукой с затылка, осторожно взялся пальцами за его острый, немного колючий подбородок, а потом коснулся губ своими. На вкус сэр Лиам был таким же, как ужин, который они только что съели. Казалось бы, ничего особенного. Но Тео был не в силах оторваться. Неспешно он вновь и вновь целовал рыцаря, не получая ни капли отклика. И даже несмотря на это, ощущал разрастающийся трепет по всему телу.

И вскоре этого стало мало.

Он хотел большего. Ему нужно было большее. Он бы легко это получил, потому что сэр Лиам был в невыгодном, зависимом положении. Но отрезвило Тео не это. Было в сэре Лиаме нечто, напомнившее давно позабытое слово — честь. Честь…

В груди закололо, словно все это уже однажды было. В смятении Тео мягко провел рукой по щеке сэра Лиама и отстранился. Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть рыцарю в глаза. Наверно, потому что хотел избежать того, что непременно увидит в них. Не сейчас. В этот момент он не был готов получить заслуженную ненависть в ответ.

— Добрых снов, — сказал Тео, быстро отворачиваясь и укладываясь на постель.

Он завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза. План по захвату кровати с неразодранной простыней был позабыт. Ни за что за свете Тео не обернулся бы в сторону сэра Лиама в этот момент. Сэр Лиам же еще какое-то время сидел в нерешительности на краю его кровати, а потом наконец перешел на свою и тихо улегся. Тео казалось, что он чувствует исходящие от него страх и злость. И от этого на душе было мерзко, а в груди стало больно, как никогда прежде. Его накрыло новым странным чувством, названия которому он не знал. Тео знал лишь одно: будь у него возможность обернуть время вспять, он не стал бы целовать сэра Лиама. Как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось. Тео с силой зажмурился и приказал себе уснуть, лишь бы больше не чувствовать всю эту бессмысленную боль там, где сейчас не было ни царапины.

А наутро вернулся гонец. Солнце только встало, и путники еще крепко спали, когда мальчик несмело поскребся в дверь. Зевающий Тео отворил ее и забрал протянутое письмо. А вскочивший следом сэр Лиам сунул мальчику в руку обещанные золотые монеты и захлопнул дверь прямо перед его носом. Это должен был быть неловкий момент, но таким ему не позволило стать то самое письмо, на которое оба возлагали свои собственные надежды.

Тео разбил печать и развернул письмо под пристальным, недоверчивым взглядом сэра Лиама и довольно улыбнулся, увидев выведенные знакомым с детства почерком слова: «Полдень, старый дуб». Гаррет будет его ждать.

— Что там? Ну же!

Сэр Лиам вконец не выдержал и вырвал письмо из руки Тео. Он прочел, и его лицо тотчас же осветилось радостью и предвкушением. Он улыбнулся так широко, что казалось в уголках его рта сейчас пойдут трещины. Тео не сразу сообразил, что пропустил последние пару морганий, глядя на отвратительно счастливого рыцаря. Где-то в животе неприятно заныло, а дыхание вновь стало дерганым. На Тео накатила волна тоскливого ожидания. Уже в полдень он встанет вновь плечо к плечу с Гарретом. Уже в полдень он вновь окажется под разными штандартами с сэром Лиамом. Сейчас Тео сокрушенно поверил в его «никогда», сказанное накануне.

***

Они покинули трактир в спешке, чтобы успеть к встрече в назначенный час. Физически Тео чувствовал себя намного лучше — наконец после сна не болели бока, рана не ныла из-за грязной повязки, а желудок был приятно сытым. Но все же Тео было не по себе. Он изо всех сил старался не сталкиваться взглядами с сэром Лиамом, который, кажется, стремился к тому же. А все потому, что все пространство вокруг них теперь-то точно состояло из неловкости, которая пощадила их только утром, сразу после пробуждения. Лишних разговоров они также избегали, ограничиваясь коротким фразами или вовсе жестами. Но когда город остался позади, сэр Лиам вдруг подал голос:

— Это не может быть ловушка?

Сомнение было бы оправданным, если не использовать мозги по назначению. Впервые за утро Тео почувствовал привычное, комфортное раздражение.

— Проще и быстрее было бы прирезать нас спящими, — ответил он. — Поверьте, это вполне в духе Гаррета.

— Я догадываюсь, — холодно отозвался сэр Лиам, а потом с сомнением поинтересовался: — Вы точно уверены в месте, о котором он говорил?

— Уверен.

Сэр Лиам напряженно молчал, явно желая выведать подробности. Тео спокойно ждал новых вопросов, потому что знал, рыцарь не станет долго держать их в себе. Так оно и случилось.

— И что это за старый дуб?

Тео коротко ухмыльнулся его предсказуемости.

— Это наше место из детства.

— О, — удивился сэр Лиам. — Так вы росли вместе?

Тео кивнул, а рыцарь уставился на него с интересом и подозрением одновременно, на его лице отражался мучительный мыслительный процесс. Но это было забавно ровно до тех пор, пока он не открыл рот.

— Почему вы написали именно ему?

«А вот это уже лишнее», — подумал Тео, а вслух сказал:

— Вас интересует сделка или закулисная возня вокруг нее?

Но сэр Лиам остановился. Он смотрел волком.

— Отвечайте! — потребовал он.

— Потому что он, как и я, заинтересован в обмене. — Тео не стал ни скрывать раздражение в голосе, ни сбавлять шаг.

— Но почему не алхимики? — не унимался сэр Лиам. — Разве не они ваши хозяева?

— Они нам не хозяева! — огрызнулся в ответ Тео.

Он обернулся через плечо. Рыцарь наконец закусил язык, а на его щеках проявился едва заметный румянец. Не поняв, стало ли тому стыдно или он еще больше распалился, Тео сцепил зубы и продолжил путь. Не сразу, но сэр Лиам побрел следом. К счастью, он снова замолчал на практически целый час. Тишина между ними щедро разбавлялась птичьим щебетом и треском веток. Тео прислушался, чтобы уловить шепот листьев, но в этом лесу подобного морока не было. Тем хуже, потому что невеселые мысли вернулись. Тео не знал, чего он хочет больше: поскорее распрощаться или растянуть время до обмена до бесконечности. Даже самому себе было глупо признаваться в том, что за эти дни он привязался к сэру Лиаму. Но, если все пройдет успешно, то они встретятся вновь. Тео не знал, как к этому относиться. Как к попытке войти в ту же воду во второй раз или как к шансу на… Дружбу? Союз? Было трудно подобрать нужное слово. Тео не справился с этой задачей за все время пути.

Они достигли дубовой рощи как раз к полудню. Сэр Лиам крутил головой по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать нужное дерево. Но почти все они тут были старыми. Если не знать точно, то и не понять, какое из них имел ввиду Гаррет. Тео легким движением головы указал нужное направление, и уже скоро они нашли тот самый дуб. Причудливо изогнутый со здоровенным дуплом, в котором они с Гарретом помещались только будучи детьми. Став старше, они иногда оставляли друг другу здесь послания. Не чаще раза в год. У них было много таких секретных мест, о важности которых для них, воспитанников алхимиков, никто не догадывался.

Не приближаясь к самому дереву, Тео и сэр Лиам медленно обошли его со стороны. Широкий ствол скрывал двоих, пришедших раньше: самого Гаррета, лениво опирающего на обнаженный меч, и его пленника. Тео осмотрелся и не обнаружил по близости более ни души — Гаррет разумно пришел без химер. Сэр Лиам рядом странно всхлипнул, а Тео почувствовал, как на него накатывает глухая тоска. Они приблизились к дереву. Гаррет и сэр Бретт наконец увидели их. И хоть между ними оставалось еще довольно приличное расстояние, Тео уже мог разглядеть нетерпеливое ожидание на лицах обоих.

Сэр Бретт Талбот оказался выше Гаррета, а значит и Тео, едва ли не на две головы, и значительно шире в плечах. Он не был связан и держался так, будто и не в плену был вовсе. Хотя Гаррет непредусмотрительно лишил его доспеха и оружия. Впрочем, это исправимо. Чем ближе подходил Тео, тем враждебнее становился взгляд пленного рыцаря. К удивлению Тео, на своего друга тот тоже смотрел хмуро. В памяти всплыли слова сэра Лиама, что сэр Бретт наверняка убьет его после спасения. Если это окажется правдой, а не фигурой речи, то Тео знатно просчитался. Однако глаза самого сэра Лиама лучились теплом и радостью. И это почему-то нисколько Тео не успокаивало.

А вот Гаррет рассматривал Тео и сэра Лиама с присущим ему любопытством. На его губах играла хитрая улыбка. Да, он нисколько не изменился с их последней встречи. Тео поприветствовал его, приподняв брови. Гаррет усмехнулся, потом наклонился к сэру Бретту, что-то ему прошептал, после чего сэр Бретт направился в их сторону. Увидев это, сэр Лиам неловко улыбнулся Тео и подтолкнул к Гаррету. Осталось совсем немного, совсем чуть-чуть. Но легче все еще не становилось. И дело было не в недружелюбном взгляде сэра Талбота, которым тот явно решил испепелить Тео, пока они шли в направлении друг друга.

Поравнявшись с ним, Тео вдруг схватил его за локоть. Талбот дернулся в сторону, но вместо того, чтобы вырваться или хотя выругаться, лишь посмотрел сверху вниз, как на ничтожество. Если бы это была иная ситуация, если бы конкретно этот рыцарь не был нужен ему живым, Тео ни за что бы не простил такой взгляд. Сжав губы от так некстати одолевших его противоречивых эмоций, Тео решительно расстегнул ремень, к которому крепились ножны, и протянул их вместе с мечом сэру Бретту. Тот с недоверием посмотрел сначала на оружие, потом на Тео и принял подарок. «Вот и хорошо, — подумал Тео. — Если они доберутся до Дэвенфорда живыми, все это будет иметь смысл».

Тео заторможенно наблюдал, как два рыцаря приближаются друг к другу. Сэр Лиам не смог устоять на месте и рванул навстречу. Он буквально влетел в сэра Бретта, заключая своего друга в объятия и прижимаясь щекой к его груди. В этот миг Тео почувствовал удушающую боль где-то за ребрами, какая бывает от удара ученическим копьем в доспех. Два волка без единого прикосновения раздирали ему грудную клетку.

Сэр Бретт уткнулся лицом в волосы своего рыцаря и, обхватив руками его плечи, с горечью произнес:

— Что же ты наделал…

Тео казалось, что он в собственной груди ощущает всю ту тоску, что сейчас обрушилась на сердце сэру Талботу. Тот ведь прекрасно понимал, что сэр Лиам наверняка уже приговорен сюзереном к смерти. И если Дэвенфорд вступится за спасителя своего наследника и жениха его сестры, то Северу не миновать еще одной междоусобицы, которая усугубит и без того сложную ситуацию в стране. Это ставило сэра Бретта в весьма незавидное положение. Но по какой-то неведомой причине Тео сейчас испытывал к нему именно зависть.

— Как трогательно, да? — с усмешкой заметил Гаррет, похлопал его по плечу, бегло осматривая с ног до головы, и задержал взгляд на руке. — С возвращением, Тео.

Тео выдавил из себя подобие улыбки. Стоя рядом с Гарретом, он должен был чувствовать уверенность, но правда заключалась в том, что сейчас у него земля уходила из-под ног. А рыцари наконец разорвали объятия и обернулись на химер. Кто-то должен был сказать что-нибудь. Что угодно. Но все четверо молчали.

— Сэр Лиам, — услышал собственный голос Тео, — мы оба сдержали свое слово.

Тот нервно улыбнулся.

— Вспомните и о других моих словах, когда вернетесь в Дэвенфорд, — добавил Тео.

Сэр Лиам кивнул, опуская взгляд. Возможно, это было прощание. Возможно, стоило сказать нечто совсем иное. Но так уж вышло, что их всех сплотила конкретная сделка, которая по умыслу Тео могла вылиться в прочный военный союз. Рыцари переглянулись и, развернувшись, направились в сторону Риверсайда. Ранее Тео объяснил, какими путями лучше обогнуть город и добраться до замка. Сэр Лиам, конечно, был немного бестолковым, но слушал внимательно.

Глядя в их удаляющиеся спины, Тео чувствовал опустошение. На его плечо вновь легла рука Гаррета, переключая внимание. Тео покосился на него.

— Итак, — Гаррет расплылся в улыбке, — ты не перестаешь меня удивлять. Не думал, что от тебя будет польза после того, как ты попался. А я ведь уже начал опасаться, что ни один волчий лорд так и не соизволит выкупить сэра Бретта.

Тео мрачно ухмыльнулся.

— Не рад мне? — спросил Гаррет, сжимая на плече руку и резко отпуская.

— Рад, — ответил Тео. — Как ты смог их убедить? Не думал, что настолько ценен для них.

— Для меня, — поправил Гаррет. — Они еще не знают. А потом будет поздно.

Тео нервно сглотнул. Его все еще пугала мысль проворачивать что-то за спинами алхимиков. К счастью, Гаррет действовал более дерзко и бесстрашно.

— Им нет дела до политики, — добавил Гаррет. — Они бы все равно сделали из него очередное чудовище.

Ни Гаррет, ни Тео привычно не называли алхимиков этим словом в своем разговоре, но оба понимали, о ком идет речь. Нейтральное «они» помогало не думать лишний раз о неминуемом наказании за проступок. Мнимая безопасность. Каждый из них был покалечен алхимиками. Но то многое, полученное взамен, не принесло достаточной силы, чтобы противостоять обычному человеческому страху.

— Пойдем, тебя надо поскорее подлатать, — Гаррет выразительно посмотрел на раненую руку Тео и потянул было его к дороге, ведущей в Дредфорд.

Однако Тео не торопился следовать за ним. Он обернулся на рыцарей, которые через несколько мгновений скрылись вдали за деревьями, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Они же его не тронули? — задал он вопрос, маячивший на периферии сознания уже несколько дней и вернувшийся после слов Гаррета.

— Вряд ли, — тот легкомысленно пожал плечами, — выглядел он нормально.

— Как и мы с тобой, — заметил Тео. Он поджал губы и сделал глубокий вдох: нужно было верить, что сэр Бретт не был отравлен алхимиками. Ведь в противном случае сэр Лиам напрасно рисковал всем. И почему жалость к этому человеку перевешивала возможность утратить собственную выгоду?

Гаррет развел руками и отмахнулся.

— Что ж, нас это уже не касается, так что… — он замолчал и уставился на Тео.

Тео не знал, что именно так его насторожило. Он даже быстро отвел взгляд то в одну сторону, то в другую, но в итоге все равно посмотрел на Гаррета. Тот замер точно камень, глаза его стали холодными.

— Что это, Тео? — острожно спросил Гаррет. — Чувства?

Тео испуганно отшатнулся. Гаррет плотно сжал губы, схватил Тео за подбородк и зло прошептал:

— Не дури! Ты делаешь себе хуже! — Внутри все похолодело, Тео мотнул головой, сбивая пальцы Гаррета со своего лица. Но тот не унимался. — Ты хочешь, чтобы они снова заменили тебе сердце? Как тогда, когда ты ревел по своему дому. И по сестре. Ты этого хочешь?!

Тео не хотел. Проще было запереть чувства и больше никогда их не испытывать, чем пережить этот кошмар вновь. Он отчаянно затряс головой, а Гаррет обхватил его за плечи — очень сильно и больно.

— Они только ступень. Лишь средство. Время почти пришло, братец.

Тео завороженно смотрел в его пылающий взгляд. Будто адское пламя вырвалось из преисподней и обжилось в глазах его названного брата. Тео желал, чтобы оно отразилось в его собственных. Ему нужен был такой же запал, чтобы хоть что-то заполнило разрастающуюся пустоту внутри него.

— То, что ты повернул с Лиамом Данбаром, открывает для нас новые возможности. Волки сами рушат свой клан, — Гаррет улыбался так искренне и счастливо, что Тео было сложно не продаться его речам.

— Дэвенфорд может не согласиться, — все же попытался возразить он.

— Это вопрос времени, — твердо произнес Гаррет, и его уверенность была заразительна. — У них практически нет выбора.

Он встряхнул Тео за плечи и бодро рассмеялся. Тео не сдержался и наконец улыбнулся. По-настоящему. Сейчас он был готов поверить.

— Когда мы отвоюем королевство, то переломим им шеи, — пообещал Гаррет и подмигнул. — Пойдем, братец. Нас ждут великие дела.

Он потянул Тео прочь от старого дуба. И Тео, помедлив лишь на мгновение, пошел следом. Он шкурой чуял, что возвращение в Дредфорд будет болезненным. Но час расплаты стал ближе, чем он мог себе представить. Нужно было только набраться терпения.

***

Гаррет продержал Тео в тайне от алхимиков до самого вечера, что как раз дало фору рыцарям. Тео была предоставлена одна из тех многочисленных комнат, которые в нормальных замках неминуемо занимают родственники и гости. Гости Дредфорда обычно содержались в темнице, так что Тео мог не опасаться быть обнаруженным раньше времени. Гаррет также зашил ему рану по методе, печально знакомой им обоим. Именно так штопали их алхимики. И теперь Тео отдыхал после процедуры на старой лавке. Он гадал, когда же сможет перебраться в собственные покои. И сможет ли вообще. Все зависело от Гаррета и его таланта договариваться.

Когда Гаррет вернулся мрачный, но решительный, у Тео зачесались все старые шрамы. Он поднялся на ноги и вопросительно посмотрел на вошедшего.

— Они ждут тебя, — сказал Гаррет.

Тео не двигался с места. Он должен был, но не мы сделать ни шага. Тогда Гаррет подошел ближе и схватил его за руки — так крепко, что его ногти впились в кожу.

— Я смог убедить их, что тебя пленили из-за их ошибки. Они готовы ее исправить.

Сердце Тео пропустило удар. Он испуганно попятился, будто бы это уберегло его от надвигающегося кошмара. Но Гаррет потянул его на себя. Его глаза снова горели. Тео не видел в них сочувствия, только прежнюю уверенность.

— А что на счет сэра Бретта? — уточнил Тео.

— Кажется, они не собираются его преследовать.

Новость должна была бы облегчить приговор, но этого не случилось. Гаррет отступил, пропуская Тео к выходу. Сделав глубокий вдох, тот покинул свое временное убежище. Они прошли знакомыми с детства коридорами до комнаты под самой крышей. Той самой комнаты.

Гаррет взялся за большое металлическое кольцо и потянул, отворяя плотную дверь. Тео подавил желание зажмуриться, переступая порог. Он ненавидел это помещение. Каждый его дюйм. Алхимики, все трое, стояли посреди комнаты и смотрели на Тео сквозь прорези своих одинаковых масок. Тео вновь ощутил себя тем маленьким ребенком, попавшим некогда в этот замок. Он скользнул взглядом за их спины и увидел операционный стол с ремнями, которыми его пристегивали, чтобы не дать вырваться. Весь страх и безнадега, что он когда-либо испытывал, заиграли с новой силой. А три пары глаз пытливо и не моргая изучали его, забираясь в самое нутро. От них было бесполезно скрывать эмоции.

Тишину разрезал скрипучий голос. Тео, как и всегда, не видел его лица, но все равно знал, который именно из них говорит. За столько лет он научился различать эти сорта скрежета.

— Ты разочаровал нас, Теодор. Твой отряд разбили, тебя взяли в плен. Ты привел волка прямо к нам и отдал ему заложника. — Он замолчал, и Тео едва успел облегченно выдохнуть. Но ненадолго. — И хуже всего то, что ты поддался чувствам. Это делает тебя слабым и глупым.

Тео вздрогнул. Они все поняли. Они всегда все понимают. В отчаянии Тео опустился на колено.

— Я здесь, мастер. Я вернулся служить вам.

Он таращился на свой ботинок, на пыльный пол под ним и тщетно пытался совладать с собственным дыханием. Ему казалось, что если он сможет отвечать хоть за что-то в своем теле, будет не так удушающе страшно.

— Мы думали, что ты хорошее творение, — проскрипел другой алхимик.

«Так и есть!» — кричал внутренний голос Тео.

— Нужно исправить ошибку, — произнес третий.

И шесть тяжелых, будто доспехи, рук схватили Тео и поволокли к столу.

— Нет! Нет, нет, нет! — Тео упирался ногами, крутился, норовя вырваться, но только причинял боль собственным суставам. — Остановитесь! Это не ошибка!

— Все верно, Теодор, ошибка, — холодно и безжизненно отозвался алхимик. — И мы ее исправим.

В душе разверзлась пропасть, и Тео полетел в нее. Он ведь знал, что так будет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он уже был готов наплевать на план Гаррета и на союз с Дэвенфордом. Его захлестнули низменные чувства, требующие сохранить тело в целости любой ценой. Ужас и паника — это все, из чего сейчас состоял Теодор из Дредфорда.

Его опрокинули на столешницу, на запястьях и лодыжках тут же сомкнулись замки ремней. Тео дергался, как пойманная в паутину муха. Это было бесполезно. Вдруг Тео почувствовал в своих волосах пальцы, они успокаивающе поглаживали по линии роста. Это был Гаррет, он нагнулся к самому уху Тео и едва слышно шепнул:

— Это в последний раз. Обещаю.

— Да, — делая рваный вдох, сказал Тео. Дыхание. Он должен дышать, чтобы унять дрожь. Понимание важности происходящего возвращалось с каждым новым глотком воздуха и помогало смириться с неизбежностью. — Хорошо.

Пальцы исчезли. Гаррет оставил Тео наедине с его мучителями. С этим проклятыми врачевателями, палачами, колдунами, демонами! Тео готов был называть из как угодно, только не хозяевами. Пусть хоть всего его перекроят, они никогда не будут владеть им полностью.

На его лицо легла тонкая ткань с таким едким запахом, что от нее закружилась голова. Теряя контроль над собственным разумом, Тео отстраненно подумал, что сейчас будет его последняя операция. И если он ее переживет, то поднимет на восстание весь Дредфорд. Он добьется мятежа, чего бы это ни стоило!

Прежде чем окончательно провалиться в сон, он успел ощутить, как острие ножа вонзается в его грудь. Тео хотел бы попрощаться с чужим сердцем, которым успел почувствовать нечто болезненно-прекрасное. Будет ли шанс испытать это вновь? Тео вдохнул дурманящий воздух, представил перед собой лицо храброго юноши, несколько дней назад освободившего его из темницы… И все вокруг окунулось во тьму.

***

Утро в военном лагере, как всегда, было шумным. Сотни мужчин гремели доспехами, травили байки, громко смеялись или ругались. Уже который день они ждали приказа своих командиров. Командиров, которые уже в столь ранний час склонились над картой в главном шатре. Тео рассматривал возможные пути наступления и отхода, а Гаррет задумчиво чесал подбородок.

— Мы не сможем стоять здесь вечно, — сказал Тео.

— Знаю, — посмотрел исподлобья Гаррет.

Они заняли позицию, больше подходящую нападению, нежели обороне. До Дредфорда отсюда было куда дальше, чем до земель Хейлов. Но несмотря на неплохие шансы победить, они не спешили в бой. Гаррет упорно тянул время.

 — Нужно подождать еще, — упрямо повторил он свои слова, сказанные накануне и еще за пару дней до этого.

Тео устало закатил глаза. Он уже не верил в успех. Им придется действовать самостоятельно. Будет сложно, возможно, безрезультатно. Мысль о том, что он зря терпел увечья, злила Тео.

— Просто прими их молчание за отказ и атакуй чертовых Хейлов! — прорычал Тео.

Гаррет задержал на нем тяжелый взгляд, которого еще недавно Тео испугался бы. Но сейчас он был слишком вымотан ожиданиями.

— Дэвенфорд присоседится, — твердо произнес Гаррет. — Они не могут игнорировать тот факт, что Хейлы казнили лорда Талбота и лорда Данбара. Мы — те, кто помог их наследникам. Поверь, скоро мы получим куда больше союзников, чем ожидали.

Тео надоело слышать эту речь вновь и вновь. Она уже не казалась такой убедительной. С каждым днем простоя он убеждался лишь в том, что волчий клан оказался крепче, чем они предполагали. Тео собрался сказать что-то едкое, как вдруг полог шатра распахнулся, и внутрь вбежал запыхавшийся гонец. Тот самый, которого так давно отправил Гаррет в Дэвенфорд. Он сжимал в руке свиток.

— Милорды, — он поклонился и протянул послание.

Тео оказался проворнее. Он схватил свиток раньше, но успел разглядеть лишь печать с изображением волка, Луны и Солнца, когда Гаррет ловко забрал письмо из его рук. Тео это не понравилось, но Гаррет был старше и, стало быть, главнее. Недовольство улетучилось, когда на его губах заиграла хищная улыбка.

— Похоже, пришло время новых знамен, — смакуя каждое слово, сказал Гаррет и передал письмо Тео.

Тео несколько раз пробежал глазами по аккуратным строчкам и тоже улыбнулся. Дэвенфорд согласился заключить союз и закрепить его совместной атакой. Более того, сэр Бретт также упомянул, что у сэра Лиама, вступившего в наследство после казни отца, есть немало сторонников. Тео самодовольно улыбнулся. Ведь это он удачно посеял семена раздора между волками, а Гаррет помог им взойти. Они оба знали, что предложить двум рыцарям, оказавшимся в опале, — свободу от Хейлов и алхимиков. И по условиям Гаррета начать они должны были с избавления от последних.

Гаррет прошелся по шатру, выискивая среди множества сундуков нужный. Наконец он откинул крышку и любовно оглядел свои, вернее их с Тео, знамена. Новые, вышитые по тайному заказу. На них был изображен золотой лев, отдаленно напоминающий герб древней, давно истребленной королевской династии. Сколько Тео помнил Гаррета, тот всегда грезил этими львами. Тео не сложно было уступить и в этом. Это всего лишь знамена.

А сам Тео вновь вернулся к письму. Его взгляд приковали к себе буквы, образующие имя «Лиам». Тео смутно ощущал в груди непонятное чувство, смутно знакомое. Это было странно, ведь он практически не вспоминал о сэре Лиаме с тех пор, как они попрощались у старого дуба. Он, конечно, возлагал надежды на союз и даже был бы не против увидеться с рыцарем вновь, но не более. Тео нахмурился из-за внезапных мыслей.

— Готов вершить историю, братец? — На его его плечо опустилась рука Гаррета, отодвигая размышления на второй план. Тео кивнул. — Тогда пришло время отдать приказ.

Гаррет подтолкнул его к пологу. Они вместе вышли из шатра и, встретив вопросительные взгляды своих солдат, в один голос скомандовали:

— Мы выступаем.


End file.
